In unwinding machines for winding rolls of webs of material, e.g. paper or cardboard webs, splice devices are known which join the end of a web of material running off towards a processing machine with the web beginning of a new roll. If the machine comprises stationary fastening devices for the winding rolls, then in stationary processing machines the roll remnant is cut off, the separated end of the running off web is held tight and, after the roll remnant has been removed and a new winding roll has been inserted, it is fastened, e.g. glued, to the new roll.
For the automation of the splice process, the German Pat. No. 14 40 107 proposes a generic device comprising a storage device for storing the material of the running web of material, a cutting device for the separation of the running web and between the cutting device and the storage device a driven suction roller which receives a part of the stored supply of web material bringing it in pressure contact with the outer circumference of a new roll, in order to achieve an adhesive bond with the initial portion of the new roll provided with an adhesive strip.
The suction roller is mounted on a swivel arm whose fulcrum is located above the maximum outer diameter of the new roll and which extends substantially horizontally when in the rest position. The construction of the therein described device is expensive because for the clamping of the running web, the movements of the storage device, the rotating and swinging motions of the suction roller, for the cutting device and for turning on the suction air, separate drives are required for each of these operations. Besides, the cutting blade has to be separately removable from its cutting position, since it is in the path of the running web during its unwinding. These necessary drives require an expensive control unit. Furthermore, this device is less suitable for use in drum-type unwinding machines arranged immediately upstream of roll-cutting and winding machines.